


Unwavering Love

by Gemini_Baby



Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober, Flufftober2020, Gen, Insecurity, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: Jason just wanted to spend the day with his dad, and maybe to work on mending their relationship. He washopeful.A dead body resting in his safe house came trying to crash all those hopes.OR: Jason, Bruce, Insecurities and Unwavering love and affections of a father.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022917
Comments: 19
Kudos: 115
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Unwavering Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Flufftober 2020's prompt, "Unwavering"
> 
> Warnings for : mention of throwing up and implied panic attack
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Jason woke up early in the morning. He was  _ excited  _ for the day. Bruce was coming to his place for breakfast in the morning. They were going to spend the day together. 

Jason wanted to mend his relationship with his dad. He wanted to be a son again. He wanted to feel loved. He also wanted to be hugged, the same way Bruce hugged all his other kids.

He should start for the day and make breakfast. He had shopped and stocked groceries the day before. 

  
  
  


He stepped into the living room, only to feel dead again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jason was  _ doomed _ .

He was  _ doomed. Utterly doomed. _

_ Dead. _

_ Again. _

He...he was panicking. A body was lying in his safehouse. Correction. A dead body. A dead body he had no information of. A dead body he was not responsible for. But a dead body was still a dead body. Found in his safehouse.

He had not killed the guy. Whoever he was. Jason had no idea.

That was not the actual reason for his panicking.

The thing was Bruce was going to come today, at his place, for breakfast. A step towards them mending their relationship.

But it would now all end. Their relationship would strain and end even before being mended. It was all over. Before even starting.

Bruce would not want to have him back as his son. His sons didn’t kill. Jason was going to stop killing. A step from him towards the mending, to meet Bruce halfway.

He had not killed this guy. It might be red hood stuff from a month ago, or maybe even before that backfiring. 

He had not killed the guy.

But did it matter?

He had killed people in the past though.

Did one person he didn’t kill change anything?

Would Bruce believe him?

He had no reason to!

Dropping to the floor, hugging his knees to chest, Jason cried for a long time. He wanted his dad. He wanted his dad to hold him and love him. To rock him back and forth until he calms down.

He knew it was futile to want that.

Jason had not gotten that treatment for a long time.

He won’t be getting it anymore. Not for the rest of his life. Err, second life. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He would be alone. Again. 

He didn’t know why but it hurt. A lot.

His hope was crushed before it could even fully bloom.

  
  
  
  


He distantly remembered the Garzonas incident.

Even more shudders ran through his body.

  
  
  
  


He sobbed. Tried to catch air but kept failing at it. He felt as if he was going to throw up. But only air and bile came. He couldn’t even go to the bathroom. He was choking, when he felt arms rubbing his back, rubbing circles on it. One hand pushed his hair back from his face. Jason leaned forward and threw up more bile. After he was done - the duration felt like an eternity - a glass of water appeared in his peripheral. Jason took the glass and took small sips from it. One hand supporting his hold on the glass and other rubbing the behind of his neck and back.

Then he was pulled back, arms wrapping around him. A napkin tapping and cleaning his face. The arms then shifted Jason’s head to place it on their chest. Jason recognized it. The arms were Bruce’s.

_ Bruce was here. _

OHNOBRUCEWASHERE.

ITWASALLOVER

  
  


“.........s okay”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“............m…...ere……..”

  
  
  
  


“Jas………”

“.........yo…...hea….e?.......”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jason”

  
  
  


“B…..”

“Jaylad”

“Dad”

  
  


He felt himself being rocked and forth. Cradled in Bruce’s arm, he was being rocked and forth. A hand cradling his head and the other wrapped around his middle. Jason sobbed into Bruce’s chest. He feared he would start choking again.

  
  
  


“Dad is here. I have got you.” Bruce kissed his forehead lightly.

“Dad”, Jason called for his dad. He was not feeling well. He just wanted his dad. 

“Shh. I am here.” Bruce kept rocking him back and forth, rubbing Jason's back and carding his hand through his hair while dropping light kisses to his forehead and temple. 

“I...I didn’t...Ididnot” Jason tried to explain this one mistake was not made by him. He had many mistakes in his life. This wasn't something he did. But did it matter? 

“Jay", Bruce said his name in a way that sounded like he was the most precious person he had come to cherished. 

“I am sorry. Iamsorry.” He was sorry. He was sorry for everything. He made everything difficult.

“Jay. Jaylad. Son.” 

Bruce called him son. 

“Dad?”

“It’s okay.” Dad was saying it's okay but was it? Dad hadn't realized what an epitome of mess ups Jason was. “I didn’t...I understand you don’t believe me - “

“ You are not an epitome of mess ups." Dad must have heard what Jason might have said out loud. But he continued," I  _ believe you _ .”

“You don’t have any reason to.”

“I don’t need any reason.”

“Br - “

“You are  _ my son _ . I love you. That’s all the reason I need.”

“Dad”

“I have got you.”

That's all Jason needed to break into sobs, clinging to his dad and his turtleneck. 

“I didn’t kill him. I am sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.”

"I am sorry. I just wanted to be loved and mend. But I messed it all up." 

“I love you. Nothing can change the fact that I love you. Nothing can make me love you any less.”

  
  
  
  


“Let’s go have breakfast instead.”

“....I forgot to make breakfast in my panic. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I will make breakfast.”

“You will?”

“Just don’t tell Alfred.”

“Deal.”

  
  
  
  


“I love you. Nothing can change the fact that I love you. Nothing can make me love you any less.” Bruce said that again when they were later having breakfast. 

  
  
  


It was okay. 

His dad trusted him. He loved him. 

  
  


They both would work on their relationship. 

Right now, Jason would cherish every moment he got to spend with his dad. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it 💖
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, user subscriptions are all welcome and appreciated
> 
> If you want to say hi on tumblr or follow me there, I am geminibabyhere


End file.
